


Trapped, But Mostly Tired

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: A new cat is in Lovelace's territory. But Tesla and her human have more pity.
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Trapped, But Mostly Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts), [Celyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/gifts).



> Thanks to Aoi and MK for bouncing ideas with me!

Tesla and Lovelace were sunning on the back patio. Their human had left for the day. He hadn’t slept well. It kept Lovelace awake and she convinced Tesla to spend the afternoon catching up on lost sleep. 

It wasn’t a hard sell. 

The autumn sun was warm and there was a gentle breeze that tickled their whiskers and caressed their fur. The perfect day for enjoying the patio. It was still a relatively new upgrade in their lives. 

Lovelace was nearly asleep when a distressed cry came from the other corner of the garden. A black and white spotted feline was perched on the top of the garden wall. They looked down, leapt to the ground, then whimpered again. They curled up against the wall and bean grooming itself. 

That was unacceptable. This was her garden. Lovelace pushed herself up and hissed. A clear warning. The interloper ignored her. 

On top of that, Tesla butted her head. Then he walked over. Ugh, he was going to make the interloper feel welcome. Sure enough, Tesla went and gently made noises at the intruder. Then lead the way back to the porch. 

Lovelace did notice that the other cat was worn, exhausted. She could feel a bit of pity. But this house was theirs, no one else was allowed to get close to their human. 

* * *

This was it. Art was going to witness the unstoppable 007 come to a stop. As usual with 00 missions, everything went wrong. Despite their water tight cover identity, he was found out. They knew he was a spy for Six and they weren’t going to try to dual him in a gentlemanly fashion. They came out with the entire force. And even though 007 was only in France, there was no way help could get there in time. 

“Any last words?” he meekly offered, not knowing what else to say. 

“I’m not croaking yet, Art,” 007 replied. And only because he was familiar with the agent did he hear the strain of worry in his voice. “I can get out of this but I’ll have tp go dark for a month. See you on the flip side.”

“007, what are you, ah bugger.” The crackle in his ear meant the earpiece had been stomped on. It was a good thing they never gave the 00s the quality ones anymore. 

* * *

By the time their human came home, exhausted but loving all the same, the intruder had hesitantly followed them inside, drank some water, sniffed around, and then promptly hid as soon as they heard the human come home. 

Whatever, Lovelace butted her head against her human’s ankles to let him know she missed him. The intruder wasn’t deserving of his love anyway. 

She actually forgot about the intruder. Her human seemed like he’d had a long day and her and Tesla jumped on his chest to make him feel better. He had been more than happy to pet them both, lovingly running his short nails through their fur. It felt so good. A good excuse for dinner being late. 

Even after their human went into his workshop, the place no cat was allowed, the intruder still didn’t come out. Lovelace could see the glint of his eyes on top of the kitchen cabinets. Despite herself, she was impressed that he had wiggled into the small space. It was a good hiding place though. She’d leave him be. 

She would’ve left him there all night, but Tesla had to interfere. He meowed loudly to get the human’s attention. “What is it? You have something to show me?” Tesla led him to the kitchen and leapt onto the counters and looked up. It took a few minutes, but then their human looked up and saw him. “Oh!”

He brought over a stool and reached up to pull the intruder down. “One night. I don’t have room for another cat.” 

Lovelace purred smugly. 

* * *

When Q got the mission write up from Art, he had questions. 

“What do you meant he needs to go dark?” And for a full month?”

“Sorry, sir. I don’t know any more than I wrote there for you.”

“Are there cctv?”

“Not many.”

“Bring them up anyway, I want to search them.”

And search them he did. Looking for any clue as to 007’s strategy. But all Q saw was 007 entering a narrow alley and being surrounded. Enemies on the ground and in the sky weren’t going to let him go. They closed in, there was a bright flash, but no agent. And the enemy didn’t find him either, searching for an hour for any hint. Q watched for a further hour, but the only movement was a stray cat exiting the alley ten minutes after the cavalry left. 

After three days, he gave up. 007 would be back in a month or he wouldn’t. 

* * *

The spotted one was a strange one. He didn’t seem like he was comfortable in the house, but he didn’t want to leave. Their human even left the back door open a couple nights. “You can leave if you wish, just don’t leapt too high. I’m not prepared to start my day cleaning up fried cat.”

And at night, the spotted one walked outside, but sat on the patio, watching the night. Lovelace didn’t know if he stayed there all night or not, but he certainly didn’t come into the bedroom and try to claim a spot on the bed. Good. Lovelace would tolerate the strange cat, but the bedroom was only to be shared with Tesla. 

As if forgetting his initial remark, their human closed the back door again at night. He put out an extra bowl of food for the spotted one, and he even tried to pet him. The spotted one would lean into the touch for a moment, but then skitter away. 

Although, one of the nights that their human came home before it was dark, he called someone and the words ‘adoption’ and ‘stray cat’ were mentioned. Followed by the words ‘No really, two is enough.” Lovelace walked lighter the rest of the day. 

Yet, even she missed the spotted one a bit when he vanished one night and didn’t come back. He’d made things a bit more interesting. 

* * *

Agent 007 sauntered back into Q branch exactly 32 days after he went dark. He seemed well rested. More so than any of the current staff had ever seen him. 

Even more shocking, he walked up to Q’s desk and handed him paperwork. Completed. And neat. “I hope this meets your standards, Q.”

The quartermaster flipped through the pages, skimming the answers. “Yes. At a first glance, yes.” He looked up. “But tell me, how did you escape? Where were you?” The unspoken questions remained unspoken. 

The agent grinned like a cat who’d stolen the last bit of caviar. “I won’t say. Besides, you’d be jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2-in-1 prompts for the collab prompt table. Bond has a useless magical ability; Bond can turn into a cat, how to Q/his cats react?


End file.
